Personal care compositions are well known and widely used. These compositions have long been employed to cleanse and moisturize skin, deliver actives, hide imperfections and to reduce the oiliness/shine associated with sebum. Personal care compositions have also been used to alter the color and appearance of skin.
These compositions generally incorporate organic or inorganic particulate material to reduce the shine or redness of skin, and to also cover over skin imperfections such as wrinkles. For example, emulsions may contain TiO2 as an opacifying agent to provide a white appearance to the emulsion. Several publications have also disclosed the use of TiO2 in personal care compositions. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,559 and JP 08188723. In addition, R. Emmert has stated the desire to use optical means to formulate products that give the consumer an immediate, visual improvement (Dr. Ralf Emmert, Quantification of the Soft-Focus Effect, Cosmetics & Toiletries, Vol. 111, July 1996, pp. 57-61). Emmert discloses that one can mechanically fill in skin lines with a reflective substance such as TiO2. However, Emmert teaches that such reflective materials result in an undesirable mask-like appearance.
To achieve pearlescent effect, interference pigments have been used for cosmetic applications. Mica, coated with varying thickness of titanium dioxide has been used to yield a pigment with a silvery, pearl-like effect. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,829 and 3,123,490. Later teachings disclosed the use of thin film optics that resulted in pigments with brilliant luster and a broad range of interference colors and multicolour effect. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,132,873 and 4,323,544.
Interference pigments have been developed for color cosmetics and skin care to provide luster and color effect. See, e.g. JP11193215, WO9924001 and WO200174979. However, since the surfaces of interference pigment are hydrophilic, they will remain in any aqueous phase present. As a result, they are do not associate with any oil phase present in a composition. This is often a desirable property when even dispersion of the pigments is desired to give the product a nacreous appearance.
While the compositions and disclosures of the prior art provide useful advances in the art of personal care compositions, there remains the need for improved rinse off compositions that deliver immediate improvements in appearance and skin feel that will effectively deposit shiny particles on all parts of the body. The compositions also need to be non-greasy and easy to apply. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a topical rinse off composition comprising a select level and blend of shiny particles to provide a unique level of light reflectance and color shift to increase the radiance across all skin types. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a personal care composition comprising shiny particles to maximize sheen and lustre on the skin. It is also desirable to provide personal care compositions that effectively provide skin moisturization. It is further desirable to deliver the above skin conditioning and appearance benefits via an in-the-shower or in-the-bath lotion. Unfortunately, in the shower/bath, moisturizers are often readily rinsed from the skin. This is particularly true when surfactant is present. Therefore, a need still exists for a rinsable personal care composition that effectively deposits shiny particles.